Austin and the XMEN?
by Nightwing13
Summary: Austin is having changes. He doesn't notice but his friends sure do. He needs help and there's only one group of people who can. Possible AustinxOC not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**I used this similar crossover with McFLY, but the storyline and plot are different. Less OC characters and one of the characters have similar powers as one of the OC characters from the other story, McFLY meet the X-MEN. Anyway, I do not own Austin & Ally and do not own X-MEN.**

**Austin & the X-MEN?**

**Chapter 1:**

Just like almost every night, Austin had stayed up late with Ally again writing another song. It's not like the nights were boring, they were just tiring. Every morning he would drag himself into Sonic Boom and practically fall asleep, standing as he rested against the counter.

Even Ally was completely out of it. It's like the music just drained their energy. They could barely function without coffee.

"Morning Austin." Ally said once she finally noticed her blonde friend practically passed out on the counter.

He slowly straightened up, and greeted Ally as well. "Morning Alls."

Ally noticed paper clips pressed against Austin's face and she couldn't help but laugh. Clearly Austin didn't seem to care where he rested his face on the counter…until now. He quickly rubbed his face and the paper clips all fell back onto the counter.

"Ha, ha, very funny. At least I'm awake enough to brush all my hair!" Ally's hands shot up to her hair, attempting to tame it, but Austin just smiled and said, "Just kidding."

Ally rolled her eyes at Austin's childish behavior and just continued working like she was supposed to. Of course, then another close friend of theirs waltzes into Sonic Boom.

"Guess who got a job at, hey you guys look terrible!" Trish said as she changed up her usual greeting to her friends. Immediately Dez walked in right after Trish.

"I never heard of that store!" He said butting into the conversation.

Trish turned around to face the odd red-head. "That's because it isn't a place!" Then she turned back to face Austin and Ally. "I was talking about these guys!"

Dez put his hand up to his chin as if he was stroking an invisible beard. "Those two do look different…"

"It's because we have bags under our eyes from staying up all night working on the new song!" Austin finally explained to both Trish and Dez.

"No…that's not it." Austin rolled his eyes.

"How is the new song by the way?" Trish asked as she leaned on the counter.

Ally shuffled over to them and sighed. "It's almost finished." She knew she was going to get scolded.

"It's not done yet?" Trish practically yelled, but Austin covered her mouth with his hands before she got any louder.

Dez then took his backpack off and placed it on the counter. He pulled his laptop out and pulled Austin's fan site up.

"Austin is already losing fans! Ally!" Dez also complained.

"I'm so sorry guys! Let me just finish my shift and then I'll finish the song. I promise." They all slowly agreed. "Awesome! So Trish, you…try sticking with your job a little bit longer and Austin and Dez…" They waited for further instructions from Ally but she couldn't think of anything useful. "You guys…just go do something stupid or…something."

"Awesome!" Dez yelled then turned to Austin. "Let's go fire kiwi on top of the mall!" Austin shrugged, not as excited as his friend was.

"I don't know…I'm pretty tired Dez." Austin said as he reached for Dez's laptop and closed it.

Suddenly a bolt of energy traveled through Austin's body. He could feel sparks inside of his body and soon he was so awake you would mistake him being on a sugar rush. He defiantly didn't feel tired anymore after whatever just happened to him. He didn't bother thinking twice at the random punch of energy.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Then he ran full speed out of Sonic Boom as if he was the Roadrunner being chased by Wild Coyote from Looney Tunes.

Dez then turned to Trish and Ally. They were just as surprised as Dez was when they Saw Austin's random energy attack.

"Uh…what just happened?" Ally could only ask from being so surprised. The three of them looked at Dez's laptop.

The computer was smoking. There was an indent of a handprint that looked like it melted the computer. Dez even opened the laptop back up, and just as he did, sparks popped out. He immediately slammed the laptop back closed and looked back at the girls. They're eyes were as wide as flies.

"What happened to Austin?" Ally whispered.

**Please R&R and let me know what you think. If you have any ideas that you would like me to think over for this story, don't be afraid to tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! One review thank you Man-Suz-She! I used this similar crossover with McFLY, but the storyline and plot are different. Less OC characters and one of the characters have similar powers as one of the OC characters from the other story, McFLY meet the X-MEN. Anyway, I do not own Austin & Ally and do not own X-MEN.**

**Chapter 2:**

Nobody knew the answer to Ally's question, and frankly, they were afraid to find out. He looked normal, he acted normal, but he wasn't normal. There was no explanation to his startling quick recovery or how the computer practically blew up. It was abnormal. He was abnormal.

"Wha-what do we do?" Ally asked. She had a terrified look on her usual gentle face. And once again, nobody could answer Ally's question. "We need to find Austin and tell him what just happened." Ally said as she began walking around the counter to leave Sonic Boom.

Dez had quickly run around his side of the counter as well and ran right in front of Ally, blocking her way to the door. She tried to step around him, but Dez mimicked her moves and blocked her once, twice, and Ally was annoyed. She groaned and through her arms in the air then let them drop to her sides.

"What are you doing Dez?"

"I'm stopping you from scaring Austin." Dez said proudly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Ally was confused and once again thought Dez was crazy. Then Trish walked over.

"Dez, what are you going on about?" She asked, very annoyed with the red head.

Dez sighed and then turned to face both girls. "Haven't you ever read comic books?" Trish and Ally exchanged looks and then looked back at Dez.

"Uh, Dez…do us girls look like we read comic books?" Trish said with a very sassy tone.

"Well…"

"Don't answer that." The girls said together with irritated looks. Trish sighed and then turned to Ally. "But Dez does have a point." She began to say making Ally look offended because her long-time best friend was taking the crazy guy's side. "Just hear me out!" Trish quickly said and Ally relaxed a bit. "We have no proof that Austin destroyed Dez's computer."

Ally's draw dropped then she walked over to the laptop and picked it up, still smoking. "He closed the laptop and this happened! How is this not proof?"

"Well…for all we know Dez has very crappy and flimsy laptop. And…Austin…I don't know…" Trish said dropping her head and walked away thinking of an excuse.

"Uh hello! Dez is the director of Austin's music videos! He has high-class electronics!" Ally said as she slammed the computer down on the counter.

"MY BABY!" Dez screamed as he watched pieces of the laptop fall off. Ally ignored his cry and walked over to Trish.

"Okay Ally, I understand, but we can't confront Austin and say, 'You're a freak!' Austin is a little slow sometimes but he's still a good friend. And good friends don't enjoy being called freaks when there is really something wrong with them. He just might run off and hide from us. His dream that we're trying to so hard to come true, won't come true!" For once Trish sound really sincere. Even Ally felt bad as she listened to her friend.

"You're right Trish…I don't want anything bad to happened to him." Trish smiled at Ally, happy that her words finally got to her friend.

"Then it's settled, you don't question Austin and we pretend that everything is okay!" Trish said as she patted Ally's back as she began to make her way to the door. Now the insincere Trish was back.

"Wait…you're just going to leave?" Ally asked as she turned to watch Trish.

"Oh yeah, my break started three hours ago. Plus, you have to work on that song for Austin." Ally groaned. She never liked being left alone at Sonic Boom after she became friends with Austin and Dez. Then she realized Dez was still there!

"Dez!" She turned to where Dez was crying over his laptop. He stood up, picking up the piece of trash as well.

"Leave me alone Ally, I have to go buy a new laptop…"

"Uh…what about Austin?" Dez immediately dropped his laptop and his eyes got wide.

"HE'S FIRING KIWI WITHOUT ME!" Dez ran out of the store and down the side-walk path in search of his friend. Then…there was one.

"…I hate being alone." Ally said to herself and she walked back around the counter.

She pulled out a journal and began writing in it. No, she wasn't working on the song, she was sulking. She was actually writing in it saying how frustrated she was that she couldn't do anything to help Austin. She knew something was seriously wrong and she wanted to help him. But how could she? Her friends didn't want her to because they know Austin will get offended. Ally sighed, annoyed with the fact she was helpless and annoyed. She turned away from her book and a woman was standing in front of the counter.

"AAAH!" Ally screamed from surprise.

The woman laughed quietly to herself then spoke in a hushed tone. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you." Ally even calmed down as she heard the woman's voice.

Ally knew the woman wasn't from around here. The woman was a tall black woman. She had gentle brown eyes and snow white hair with black streaks mixed in styled in a pixie cut. She wore dark blue jeans, a loose brown sweater with a white cami underneath, and brown high-heel sandals. She wore a silver ring that practically covered her whole middle finger on her right hand, and simple silver bangles. She was beautiful, but Ally was more distracted by her white hair.

"Uh…it's okay!" Ally finally said. "Can I help you with anything?" The woman smiled kindly at her.

"Actually, yes." The woman pulled a piece of paper from her back pocket. "Have you seen this boy?" Ally smiled and looked down at the picture. Then her smile dropped.

Ally felt comfortable with the lady before, but not anymore. Ally felt unsafe, she felt like she was in danger. Not just her, but her friends too. The picture was of Austin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again Man-Suz-She for reading! You rock! I used this similar crossover with McFLY, but the storyline and plot are different. Less OC characters and one of the characters have similar powers as one of the OC characters from the other story, McFLY meet the X-MEN. Anyway, I do not own Austin & Ally and do not own X-MEN.**

**Chapter 3:**

Ally continued to stare at the picture. Her mouth was gaping open. The woman should automatically know Ally knows Austin because of reaction, but the woman doesn't say anything. She just waits for Ally to answer her question.

"I…uh…I…." Ally looked up to the woman. She looked directly into the woman's still kind eyes and lied. "I've never seen this boy in my whole entire life."

The woman, sighed, but then smiled. She put the picture back in her back pocket. She looked back at Ally, no sign of anger. She smiled again. "Thank you for your time Ally." Ally nodded as a response, shocked that the woman knew her name. Then the woman turned on her hell and walked out of the store.

Ally was alone once again. There weren't even any customers, but even if there were customers, that wouldn't have stopped Ally from running out of the store.

She ran to the food court, no sign of Dez or Austin. Not even Dallas from the cell phone accessory cart was there. Ally continued running through the mall in search of her friends. As she ran past stores, her eyes scanned each one. Still no sign of her friends. Soon enough, she just ran past a Bath and Bodyworks store where she caught a glimpse of Trish actually helping a customer.

"Trish!" Ally called, trying to stop herself from running, but instead skidded across the floor and ran into someone.

The impact caused her to fall down on her butt. She groaned and looked up to see who she ran into. A man with piercing hazel eyes, and wild dark brown hair glared down at her. Ally was scared out of her mind!

"I-I…" Ally tried to apologize, but the man's death glare didn't help. She couldn't form words; she could only stare at the man, hoping she won't be harmed.

"Ally are you okay?" She heard her dear friend Trish ask, but Ally was still frozen. Trish bent down behind Ally and tried shaking her. Ally didn't respond.

"Ally!" The additional voice sounded familiar. When Ally looked past the man, she saw Austin and Dez running over to her.

"Austin don't!" Ally suddenly screamed.

Ally didn't know what came over her, but she had a bad feeling. A feeling that made her think that this man was with the other woman. They were both looking for Austin, and now that Austin was here, this man was going to take him.

Austin and Dez both skidded to a stop when they both heard Ally's command, but Austin was still in trouble. The man slowly turned around and now his glare was on Austin. Austin was now staring at the man, he looked similar to a deer in the headlights, and now it was his turn to be scared. The man took one step towards Austin, but Austin was frozen. Ally scurried to her feet and then jumped onto the man's back.

"AUSTIN RUN!"

Without a second thought, Austin was running full speed from the mysterious and most likely dangerous man. He wasn't sure where he got his energy from, but he had run off so fast, Dez couldn't even keep up! So many thoughts were running through his head. Where did Dez go? Why am I running? Who was that man? Why did Ally tell me to run?

Austin ran around a corner, looking behind him for a split second to see if the man was following him. He wasn't, but when Austin turned his head to face forward, he stopped dead in his tracks. The white-haired woman was back.

"Austin, we're not here to hurt you." She said calmly. Austin couldn't take this anymore. Nothing this insane has happened to him before so why is it happening now?

"What do you guys want from me?" He yelled at her. She took a step forward, but this time Austin stepped away from her.

The woman sighed. "Austin, you're changing."

"How do you know my name? Any how am I changing?" Austin continued to yell. "The only way I'm changing is because I'm becoming famous!"

"Austin, you're physically changing. If you don't come with us, you may end up hurting others. You may even end up hurting your friends." Austin's eyes widened as he listened the woman's words. Was she threatening him?

"Just…stay away from me!" He demanded as he ran off again. This time, he ran past a lamp post, making a sharp left turn and to keep himself from falling, he grabbed the post.

The lamp post sparked and the light went out. Austin noticed and stopped running to watch what the lamp post was doing. The lamp post continued to spark, the light came back on but the whole lamp post exploded, soon the rest of the lamp posts in the mall exploded. The explosion caused him to fly back against a cart boutique. His hands grabbed onto the cash register for support, and then the cash register began making weird noises. Austin gasped and as if he already knew was going to happen, he began running away from it. The cash register exploded. Soon crowds of people were running past him, screaming as the lamp posts continued exploding. Austin could only watch what he had done. He was confused and scared. _Why is this happening to me?_

"Austin!" He heard Ally call for him, but he couldn't think, he couldn't even see from all the smoke. "Austin!" The voice called again and soon small arms wrapped around his neck. It was Ally. "Austin, are you okay?" Within a split second, Austin pushed Ally away from him. He stood up, staring at Ally as she stared back at him from shock. He looked down at his hands and his eyes widened.

"I….I did this…" He said to himself.

"Austin, Ally! Are you guys okay?" Dez yelled as he and Trish soon came into Austin's vision. His eyes were still wide and he backed away from his friends.

"Austin, it's okay, this isn't your fault." Ally said as she stood up and tried walking closer to him, but he backed away again.

"Stay away from me Ally; I don't want to hurt you!" Ally jumped when he yelled at her. She had never seen this side of Austin.

"Hey kid." Austin spun around to hear an additional voice. It was the man from before. "Are you alright?"

"What did you guys do to me?" Austin yelled at the man.

"It wasn't us." Just as the smoke began to clear, Austin notice the woman walk up to him. "It's you. You're mutation has finally shown."

"Mu-mutation?"

"Hey my friend is not a mutant!" Dez called from behind Austin, but the three of them ignored him.

"Austin Moon, you need to come with us. We can help you control it." The woman explained causing Austin to actually think of her offer.

"This is kidnapping!" Trish also called from behind Austin.

"This isn't kidnapping, this is helping." The man yelled at Trish causing her to shut up.

"Austin, trust me." Austin looked back at the woman. "Logan and I are also mutants. Look." She waved her arm in the air and a gust of wind pushed the rest of the hovering smoke out of the mall. Austin jumped away from the woman. Then his eyes diverted to the man known as Logan. His arms were crossed over his chest and as he moved left arm in front of him, three silver knives popped out of his knuckles.

"What in the world…" Austin began to say, but couldn't even finish his sentence from shock.

The claws in the man's hand retracted and he stepped beside the woman. "Kid, we don't know exactly what your powers are, but we can help you." The man looked terrifying, intimidating to be exact, but Austin was actually starting to trust this guy.

Austin took a step towards the other…mutants. Then another voice called from behind him. "AUSTIN!" Austin looked back at Ally. Tears were practically about to pour out of her eyes. "You can't leave. What about your dreams?" Austin looked to the ground. He really hated to see Ally cry, it would break his heart every time he saw her cry.

"Ally…" He turned around, getting ready to walk back to her and pull her into a hug, but he stopped himself. He was too scared to hurt her or Dez, or Trish. "I want my dreams to come true. I want to be with you guys too…but…" He looked back at the two people who were the same 'beings' as he was. "I need to control these…powers…to keep you guys away from danger."

"Austin…" Ally called again, hoping it would pull him back to her.

"I'm sorry Alls. I'll come back…promise."

As if on cue, the wound of wind came from behind him. Austin turned around and came face to face with a blue…devil! Before he could scream, the devil hugged Austin and Austin's sight was blocked by blue smoke.

**How was it? Please R & R! Also is there anybody out there who makes videos for YouTube? I was thinking of maybe a trailer kind of thing for this story? PM me or just say in a review that you make videos! Thanks for reading XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I still only have one trusty reader Can I get anymore? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee! I do not own Austin & Ally and do not own X-MEN.**

**Chapter 4:**

Austin's eyes shot open. The blue devil was gone and now he seemed to be in some sort of metal room. He stood up, trying to figure out where he was. He walked to his right and noticed an outline of door, but there was no handle. Just then, the room suddenly shot forward and Austin grabbed onto the nearest object he could find to prevent himself from falling. He grabbed onto some sort of metal object beside the door and the door opened.

Austin was now looking into another room. It was much lighter do to the fact there was a giant windshield at the front of the room.

"Could the takeoff be a little easier Storm?" The man from before asked.

Austin actually soon remembered his name, Logan. He was sitting in a chair a few feet away from the pilot, and the pilot happened to be the woman from before as well. She had a strange name, Austin thought to himself as he recalled Logan calling her Storm.

The sound of a mini explosion filled Austin's ears. Then there was a patch of blue smoke that appeared in the seat across from Logan. It was the blue devil again.

"The child voke the door." The devil said as he pulled his knees to his chest as if he were a scared little child. Both Logan and Storm looked over their shoulders to see Austin.

Storm turned back around to look out the windhshield, pressed a few buttons, and then turned back around. She walked past Austin, but he watched her the whole time. A small laugh came from the back of the room Austin was just in, and Storm returned.

"He short circuited the lock." She said in her soft tone. No hint of anger or annoyance could be found.

"So, got any ideas what his powers are?" Logan asked, holding on to his seatbelt. Austin started to get the idea that Logan really wasn't a fan of flying.

"I'm no psychic Wolverine." Storm said with a smile.

_Wait, I thought his name was Logan? What's with all the weird names?_ Austin thought to himself.  
>"The boy looks confused." Both Storm and Logan looked at Austin when they heard the blue devil speak again. A sincere look looked fill Storm's face. She rushed over to Austin which surprised him.<br>"What's wrong?" She asked, once again in her kind tone.  
>"What's wrong?" Austin finally spoke up. "Everything that is electronic I touch, explodes! I had to leave the closets people I care about in Miami without a real excuse because I don't know what's wrong with me! I have to forget about my music dreams about being famous, and you guys have more than one name so I don't even know what to call you people!" Austin snapped. He hated being clueless, and he hated how he was practically kidnapped and regretted leaving his friends.<br>Storm sighed. "Here, come sit down..." She led Austin to an open seat beside the blue devil, but Austin didn't move. "Come on." She said with a smile. She reminded him of his own mother. She never got angry and she spoiled Austin quite a bit.  
>Austin finally made his way to the seat and sat down. He took a quick glance at the blue devil, then back at Storm.<br>"First off, you can call me Ororo. The others are Logan..." Austin looked at Logan who just face forward with his arms crossed over his chest. "..and this gentle man beside you is Kurt Wagner."  
>"But you can call me the Incredible Nightcravler!"<br>"Save it elf." Logan quickly shot down Kurt. Austin couldn't help but laugh a little at the family like scene.  
>"Nightcrawler is Kurt's codename. Wolverine is Logan's codename, and Storm is my codename. We're all mutants and we help other scared mutants. We're known as the X-MEN. We reside at a Institute where we and a few other mutants train younger mutants like yourself. Ororo kindly explained making Austin feel a little more comfortable.<br>"So I'm also...a mutant? And you're taking me to…this Institute. Where there are other mutants…like me…?" He asked, ashamed he got the curse.  
>"Yes, but don't look at it like it's a sin to be a mutant, its gift."<p>

Austin scoffed. "You're not the one who had to leave your best friends and family and an amazing dream behind..." Austin mumbled to himself, but Ororo clearly heard each word. She stood up and turned away from Austin, the first sign of Ororo being upset with Austin.  
>"And you're not the one who left an entire starving village, who relied on you behind..." Austin felt like an idiot. Barely an hour and he had already got on the only kind person's bad side.<br>Ororo walked back to the pilot seat and took the jet off auto-pilot and manually began flying again to where ever their destination was. Austin felt like an idiot. Where ever he was going to end up...he was certain he wasn't going to fit in.  
>There was a tap on Austin's right shoulder. He looked to his right and his eyes widened when he saw a blue devil tail. He soon realized it...belonged...to Kurt.<br>"Don't vorry. You vill fit in vonderfully. If I can, then you can." Kurt smiled, showing off his sharp teeth, but Austin realized something. Behind all the markings, blue skin, and sharp teeth, Kurt was a good...man. Austin felt like he could trust him. Soon, Austin also smiled at his new friend and probably only friend now.  
>"Thank you Kurt." <p>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay! I've been a bit busy with school work. I still only have one trusty reader Can I get anymore? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee! I do not own Austin & Ally and do not own X-MEN.**

**Chapter 5:**

Luckily enough for Austin, sleep had taken over Austin. Not because he felt safe...he did, but because of all the worry he had built inside just exhausted him. He didn't know what to think or do, and clearly while he was up in the sky, he could do nothing. So he slept. However, as he slept, Storm continued piloting the jet to their destination.  
>A large old building came into view and Storm smiled, please to see her home. The basketball court opened and Storm easily landed the jet inside. When they landed, startled by the landing, Austin awakened. He looked around and noticed the other three mutants get to their feet as an opening appeared from the floor of the jet. Storm walked out first, followed by Kurt. Austin looked down the steps, unsure if he should follow, then he felt a force behind his back and stumbled forward. His looked back.<br>"Get moving Kid." Logan commanded as he pushed Austin again and he finally began walking down the stairs.

Austin at first was thinking he really wasn't enjoying his time with Logan, but his anger seemed to wonder off when he took a glance around the area he was in. "Whoa…" He was amazed. They were in a base of some sort. It was very spacious, metal walls, concrete floor, very nice lighting. There were even other transportation vehicles. A much smaller jet with a big "X" on each wing, and a black helicopter that didn't look like it could fit a lot of people in it, but it look very nice.

"Austin, let's go." He looked to his right and saw Ororo about to walk through a wide doorway. Kurt waited beside her, but Logan continued walking. "We don't want to lose you in here." She said with a smile.

"Uh…coming!" He ran after the two and Ororo led him through the doorway.

Once Austin walked through the doorway, two metal doors slid together, closing the room behind him. It startled Austin a bit, but he didn't want to lag behind as Kurt and Ororo continued forward. They walked down a metal hallway, coming to a fork. One path split to the left where Logan was heading, and the other split right. Ororo stopped and turned to Austin.

"If you continued the path to your right, that is the Medical Room…and Cerebro. Following the left path leads us upstairs." Ororo didn't bother walking down the right path. She continued leading Austin down the left path, but Austin was a curious kid.

"What is…Cerebro?" Austin asked as he took a quick glance down the path. He saw another giant door with an outline of an "X" in the middle of the "X" was a tiny metal circle.

"It's…sort of like a giant computer. Depending on who uses it, they can track other mutants and humans." Ororo seemed hesitant explaining the area. Austin took note of that, but he was still curious.

"Is that how you guys found me?" Ororo shook her head and continued walking.

"There are other ways. Thanks to Cerebro, similar software is put into the Black Bird which helps us non-telepathic find other mutants."

"Ooooh."

Finally making it the ground level, Austin was dumbstruck when he entered the next part of the Institute. It looked like a mansion! Wood floors, wood walls, there was even a stone fireplace in the living room they passed by to get to the foyer of the Institute.

"Welcome to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters." Ororo greeted Austin as she led Austin out the front door.

There were quite a few kids out on the front lawn. Some were playing a soccer game; others were sitting outside studying, other kids playing a game of catch with a football. "Whoa…" Austin said with awe. The front lawn was very large with a fountain right smack in the middle with an angel standing on top of it.

"And vis is only the front yard." Kurt said from behind Austin. "Vait till you seen the rest of the scvool." Austin quickly spun around with a huge grin on his face.

"I wanna see it!" Austin practically yelled with excitement. Kurt smile and Ororo couldn't help but laugh.

"Hold on there kid," Ororo said as she turned the kid back inside. "Just like any school, you need to go through registration."

"Registration?" Austin asked a hint of confusion could be heard in his voice. "How do you register into a school when you have no parents to sign papers? Plus you guys don't really know what my 'powers' are yet."

As Austin tried talking himself out of registering, Kurt had teleported off somewhere else in the school. Ororo just continued pushing Austin through the halls of the Institute until she came to a closed door on the west side of the ground floor. She knocked on it, and the sound of glass breaking followed afterwards.

"Hank, are you alright?" There was no reply. The door swung open and there stood a 5'11" blue beast!

"Aaaaah!" Austin yelled, falling to the floor on his butt. He was surprised to see this…being.

The beast had blue fur all over his body. He was extremely muscular, but the odd thing was…Austin could see a human side to this beast. Not because he wore black pants, or a white lab coat, or even his glasses. No, his eyes, they weren't like an animal's eyes with just a black slit as the pupil. It had human eyes, as blue as the ocean.

"Well that's new." The beast said as he looked down at the frightened Austin. Ororo just looked up from Austin to the beast as if she were use to these kinds of reactions. "I don't believe I've gotten that reaction before." Then the beast walked back inside just Ororo helped Austin off the floor.

Ororo was giggling a bit as she tried pushing Austin into the room. "Don't worry Austin. This man is very nice. His name is Dr. Hank McCoy, but his codename is well…"

"Beast!" Austin practically spat out the words, still in shock.

Hank just scoffed. "Just because that is my codename, doesn't mean I really am. Really you new mutants are always so negative." Austin immediately shut his mouth. "Now…" Hank turned back to Austin holding a syringe in his large right hand. "Let's find out what your skills are." Austin stared at the large needle, and then looked at the smiling beast and gulped.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay! Haven't been feeling too well…. But hey! I got two other readers! Thank you packrat17 and BeMyGirl! I do not own Austin & Ally and do not own X-MEN.**

**Chapter 6:**

"Ow!"

"Oh, come now. How old are you twelve?" Hank said as he took in a sample of Austin's blood and then quickly removed the needle from Austin's left arm.

Austin didn't say anything. He just fixed his shirt sleeve and glared at Hank. For one, Hank didn't even bother giving Austin a warning, and two well….Austin wasn't a big fan on needles.

"Alright, now let's see what your blood is holding."

Austin was a bit irritated with the beast already, but Austin really did want to know what his powers were. He could find out how dangerous he was, and maybe he wasn't even dangerous! Maybe this whole thing would blow over and he could go back home. He could go home, pretend that nothing is wrong and be with his friends again…if they still want to be friends with him. A freak.

"What do you see Hank?" Ororo asked, snapping Austin from his thoughts.

"Well…it seems the blood is quite attracted to electricity." Austin was a bit confused. He jumped off the table he was sitting on and walked up to Ororo and Hank.

"What do you mean?" He asked, trying to look over Hank's massive shoulder.

"Look." Hank moved over, allowing Austin to see what he was doing. He pointed a small flashlight towards to drop of blood. "The blood is attracted to it." Hank moved the flashlight around the blood and the blood followed. "It's like a life support." Hank explained clearly for Austin to understand.

"So…if I never ate or slept…electricity would be all the energy I need?"

"Well let's not get to hasty." Hank said as he began cleaning up the mess he had made.

"But…that doesn't explain why everything I touched exploded!" Austin practically yelled. He was frustrated and didn't honestly believe that was all.

"Depending on the time and how you're feeling, if you touch an electronic, you could short circuit their energy and take it for yourself." Hank said as he cleaned off the small square of plexi-glass. "But…I don't believe that's all there is to your powers." Hank whispered, almost inaudible for Austin to here.

"Alright, that's enough for science." Ororo spoke up once again. She turned Austin to face her. "We'll find out more in the morning, for now you need sleep." Ororo began to lead him out the room.

"But can't I just-"

"No." Ororo commanded knowing exactly what Austin was planning.

_Why can't I just take some energy?_

Ororo led Austin upstairs. Wooden doors lined the hallways, and if Austin came up here by himself, he was sure he would get lost. Every hallway looked exactly the same, it was like a maze! Some mutant girls were sitting outside of their rooms. They looked about twelve or thirteen, when they saw Austin walking behind Ororo, they stopped whatever they were doing and stared at Austin. They even began to blush. Clearly Austin was feeling a little better that he still had the same affect on girls.

"This is your room." Ororo said as she came to an open door on the left side of the hallway. "The room is vacant so lucky for you, you don't have a roommate…yet." Austin groaned. He really didn't enjoy sharing a room with anybody else. "Oh don't complain you're by yourself for now at least." Ororo said with a smile once Austin entered his new room.

It was a simple room. Beige walls with wooden floor. Two single beds on each side of the room. A dresser and night stand for each person as well. There was even a step-in-closet. Austin could get use to this he thought.

"Austin…" Austin turned around to face Ororo. She looked a bit sad, but not for herself, for him. "I know it's tough what you're going through, but things will get better…trust me." Austin looked down at his red shoes. He could feel tears coming, but he wasn't about to let Ororo see him cry. He wasn't the type of person to cry when he's homesick.

"Thanks…Ororo." She smiled and took the door handle.

"Any time." She began to close the door but quickly said, "Good night." Just before shutting the wood door. Then Austin was alone. He took another look around the room and then sat down on his bed. He took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Why can't this be a dream?" Austin asked himself. Suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket. He was shocked, totally forgetting that he had his phone with him still! He nearly jumped off the bed to pull out his phone.

When he pulled his phone out, he had four missed calls from his parents. Five text messages from Dez, two from Trish, and one from Ally. He listened to the voicemail his parents left. They sounded scared and worried, they probably thought he was kidnapped…well he technically was. Then he read the messages.

_Are you okay?_

_-Dez_

_Please tell me you're still alive!_

_-Dez_

_Did they take your phone away?_

_-Dez_

_Please call me or one of the girls!_

_-Dez_

_Hey…do you still have my spray on glue?_

_-Dez_

_Austin! Are u okay?_

_-Tri$h_

_Austin please call Ally! She won't stop crying!_

_-Tri$h_

_Hey Austin, I hope you're okay. Whatever is wrong with you I'm sure it isn't a big deal. I hope we can see each other once again. We can't give up on each others' dreams. We can't give up our friendship, it's too special. I'm always thinking of you and I hope you're doing well._

_-Ally_

Austin clenched the cell phone in his hands. He really wished he could go home. Both his parents and friends were worried about them, but he needed to stay. He needed to make sure he was one hundred percent okay to be around normal humans. He doesn't want to hurt the people he loves.

He looked at the alarm clock that sat on the dresser. It read ten o'clock. It wasn't real late, but he knew it would best to go to bed like Ororo said. Plus…he probably should leave all this business to Ororo to talk to his parents about his…mutation. Austin was still not sure how to explain it to himself. But…that didn't stop him from making one phone call. He pressed two for speed dial and waited for the person on the other line to answer.

"_Hello?"_

Austin couldn't speak. He was lost for words. He didn't know what to say!

"_Austin, it's you isn't it." _

Austin laughed a bit to himself. He loved how Ally would always forget to check caller ID.

"_Austin, whatever is happening…wherever you are…you're going to be okay. Alright?" _

Austin finally caved. Before he could hear anymore of Ally's gentle words, he hung up. He didn't want Ally to hear his muffled cries through the phone. He placed his cell phone on the bed beside him, buried his head into the pillow and cried himself to sleep. This new life for Austin was going to be very long to get use to.

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to R&R. And please let me know if you have any ideas for this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay…again… I've been bombarded with school working and Fashion Club…not too fun. I do not own Austin & Ally and do not own X-MEN.**

**Chapter 7:**

The sun rose high in the blue sky the next morning. Its rays seeped in through the window of Austin's new room and shined brightly on Austin's face. He soon awoke, rubbing his eyes. He sat up and looked around the area he was in.

At first Austin didn't remember where he was. He had dreamed he was back in Miami, playing a new concert at the mall. It was an amazing son Ally wrote. Dez was filming Austin's performance while his manager, Trish, smiled with satisfaction beside the odd red-head. But that's all it was.

A dream.

Austin slowly stood up and looked down at himself. He was still wearing the clothes from yesterday. He never liked wearing the same clothes two days in a row. He groaned and decided to look through the drawers of his dresser, but they were empty. He went to his closet and it was also empty.

Austin groaned again and ran a hand through his soft blonde hair. "So…what am I suppose to wear now?" A sudden knock came from the door. Austin at first stared at the door, a bit confused by who would be knocking, but he soon walked to the door and opened it.

On the other side of the door was a petite girl. She had medium length brown hair that matched her brown eyes. She was dressed in dark blue jeans and a light purple sweatshirt.

"Uh…hi…?" Austin asked as he looked down at the shorter girl who probably stood at 5'4" and didn't bother looking up at him.

She stuck her hand up, nearly punching Austin in his nose. "Ororo bought these…" She mumbled, still not looking at Austin.

Austin had gone cross-eyes for a quick second when he looked at the bag. "Uh…thanks…" He took the bag from the girl and waited for her to say something, but she just stood there awkwardly. "Alright then…" Austin slowly closed the door waiting for the girl to say something else but didn't.

Austin finally changed out of his dirty clothes. He wore a blue and white plaid, button-up shirt, light worn out jeans, and his red sneakers from yesterday. He grabbed his nearly dead cell phone and walked out of his new room. The awkward girl was gone, which left Austin to find his way downstairs on his own.

Just as he started walking down a hallway, a familiar blue smoke appeared in front of him. The smoke cleared out and the familiar and kind blue devil appeared before him. For a boy who didn't enjoy being a mutant, he was sure glad to see his mutant friend.

"Hey Kurt." Austin said with a huge grin.

Kurt also smiled a toothy grin. "Vhere you are!" Kurt grabbed Austin left wrist, surprising Austin and they teleported away.

The last time Austin had teleported with Kurt, his eyes were shut, and he was in a new area, but this time it was different. For only a coup0le seconds, Austin was surrounded by a large amount of blue smoke, but then he was in a completely different room once the smoke was gone. He was now in a completely different hallway.

"Hurry, you vust see Ororo." Kurt said as he grabbed Austin's wrist and pulled him towards a closed door. He opened the door quickly, pushing Austin in, and then slammed the door shut behind him.

Austin was still staring at the door, a bit shocked at Kurt's sudden behavior. _'What's the rush?'_ He had thought to himself.

"Austin." He heard Ororo call from behind him.

He slowly turned around. He was now in an oval office that had a giant window behind where Ororo sat in a large leather chair. It lit the room very well. The sunlight reflected off the large wood desk and wooden bookcases. But that wasn't the odd part.

In front of Ororo were Austin's parents. His mother was crying into tissues while his father tried to console her which wasn't working out well.

"Uh…what's going on…?" He asked taking only one step forward.

His mother suddenly jumped from her seat and pulled her son into a hug. "Austin, I'm so sorry!"

"For –for what?" Austin asked, extremely confused about what was going on.

"You're mutation!" She said with a disgusted look as she scanned over Austin as if he were a monster.

"Mom…it isn't that bad. I'm still Austin Moon; I'll always be your son." Austin said cheerfully as he slowly accepted his hidden genetics.

"NO YOU WON'T!" She shouted causing Austin to widen his eyes. He was shocked by his mother's outburst. "Because of your father, you're a mutant!" She said, once again disgusted with Austin.

Austin looked past his mother to his father. He was the one crying now. He was ashamed with his own son. Austin's eyes then traveled to Ororo. She was so quiet, but as she tried to keep her mouth shut, her hands twitched. She was getting irritated and hated how his mother was talking to Austin.

Austin looked back at his mother. He placed his hands on her should and said, in a calm tone. "This isn't dad's fault."

"YES IT IS!" She yelled as she grabbed Austin's hands and threw them to his sides. Never had his mother reacted like this. It hurt him. "You're father has the genetic gene that causes mutation. He did this to you! YOU'RE A FREAK!" Her comment hit Austin really hard. His heart stung as if he were poisoned.

"That's enough." Austin's eyes traveled back to Ororo. Her eyes had become glassy with the scene that played out in front of her. There was no smiled on her usually calm face. "Not being able to accept your son, your own flesh and blood is unforgivable."

Austin's parents were shocked, but then his mother spoke up again. "You have no say in this mutant." Ororo wasn't affected by her comment, but she wasn't the one who snapped back.

"You need to leave." Mrs. Moon spun around to face Austin.

"Excuse me?"

"LEAVE!" Just as Austin's voice reached a volume he rarely used, sparks of electricity began to spark around his hands. With this new volume of anger for his parents, he didn't care what he was doing and he didn't care if he scared his parents.

His parents wasted no time to grab their things and run out the doors. Austin didn't even bother to look at them. His eyes remained on a spot somewhere on the floor. He wanted to cool down.

"Austin…" Ororo called to him in a calm, yet frightened voice. Just knowing this 17-year old boy could generate electricity with his own hands frightened her.

"Can you just make sure they leave?" Ororo nodded and then followed after his frightened parents. When she was gone, Austin looked down at his hands. Sparks of electricity appeared and disappeared on various spots of his hands. He was scared, no freighted of himself. He fell to his knees and continued to stare at his hands. "I really am a freak…"

**So what did ya think of this chapter? By the way I'm thinking about writing another Austin and Ally fic in the near future. It will take place around the regular plot of the show but two people are included so OC! Yes, no?**


End file.
